


The Little Randevu

by CarrotRebel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack!Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotRebel/pseuds/CarrotRebel
Summary: Ship: Stefan Salvatore x ReaderGenre: Crack!FictionPrompt: ''Uh, yes? No? Maybe?''
Relationships: Stefan Salvatore/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Little Randevu

You stand there, frozen in fear as you realise you've been caught in the act.

You nervously glance down at your hands, in one a jar of PVA glue.. the other with newly dried glue begging to be peeled.

'Greasy sausages' you curse, resolving to try and pull your best puppy eyes while slowly moving both hands behind your back.

'Hi-i uhh-honey..' you stammer nonetheless beaming innocently.

Staring at you, his half-smile becoming thoroughly confused rather thoroughly worried.

Your eyes widen, all forms of self-control had failed you.. if only you had cleaned up when he had told you he was on his way home.. 

Maybe you wouldn't have given away your little randevu..

''Do you want to know..?' you say in an almost whisper.

''I- yes? No..? Maybe..?'' his voice matching the scared look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions or requests ask below or ask through discord!
> 
> Heh, hope you enjoyed.. you dusty blenders!


End file.
